


talking to you, belladonna

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Manipulation, Seduction, Sex for Favors, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Yook Dong-sik is pretty sure Seo In-woo isn't going to lend him ten billion just because he asked for it. That's why, first, he's decided to seduce him! Meanwhile, In-woo did not see this coming but is not about to refuse. Dong-sik is always so delightfully unpredictable.(or, alternate episode 10.)
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231





	talking to you, belladonna

Seo In-woo had always, for as long as Yook Dong-sik had known him, had a sort of an edge to him. Not—not dangerous, precisely. In-woo, with his suavity and his kindness to an underling like Dong-sik, was nothing like a predator. But… there was still something a little bit too eager about him, a little bit shady. It was why Dong-sik had initially assumed he was from the sales division; it was why it had been hard for him to believe In-woo could ever be a boss. Lately, though, he’d come to realize that In-woo wasn’t like that with everyone. He was just like that with Dong-sik.

A little too eager to please, and at the same time, always looking for a chance to talk to Dong-sik or make an impression, always saying he and Dong-sik should be friends and get along, but a little too forcefully, as if that weren’t really what he meant at all…

“Dong-sik, what has you looking so down?” In-woo asked. He handed Dong-sik the bottle left by the bartender, face the definition of concerned. “Is something the matter?”

“Not much,” Dong-sik said. He tried to force a smile and couldn’t quite manage it, yet. “Director Seo… you’re so nice. Ah, I’m not usually this kind of person.” Taking advantage of someone else’s feelings was not like him at all. And he didn’t like In-woo that way—or even if he did, it would be irresponsible to pursue romance with as many secrets as he had. No, he didn’t like In-woo the way In-woo wanted him to.

But In-woo was loaded, and Dong-sik needed ten billion in cash.

“You really look so concerned,” In-woo said. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Dong-sik swallowed.

Even if In-woo had said Dong-sik could ask for anything, there was no way Dong-sik could ask him for the money straight up when he was only a subordinate, when he had previously rejected In-woo’s overtures at friendship. Especially not ten fucking billion. No, he really had to do this. Even if it meant later breaking In-woo’s heart—well, he could find a way to deal with that later. Breaking a man’s heart was still better, and less hazardous, than committing a murder, and he’d committed many murders in the past. An action like this shouldn’t have fazed him at all.

“Is it—”

But Dong-sik cut In-woo off before he could complete the sentence. “In-woo, you are always so kind to me. Bringing me to nice places like this, being patient with me when I’m upset about things. The other day you were so understanding of my amnesia, too. Really, it amazes me that a guy as nice as you has time for me, especially when you’re the director.”

As expected, In-woo smiled a bit awkwardly. Ah, he always seemed so awkward to Dong-sik. “I don’t think I’m that nice. After all, we’re friends.”

“Friends. Did we… did we know each other well before I lost my memories?” He stood on the precipice now, the precipice of a major manipulation. But just how bad would it be? Just how far was he about to push In-woo?

“Not well. I did notice you in the company building from time to time, but we didn’t tend to speak to each other. I guess I only really noticed you when my brother started targeting you. It seemed unfair when you’re such a good worker and so… honest.” In-woo shrugged. “But since then, I feel we’ve gotten to know each other so well. I would like for us to be better friends than we are.”

So at least Dong-sik knew all their history.

He swallowed, thinking about their first meeting. Knowing In-woo as he did now, their chance meeting on the roof must have been not an attempt to sell stock but an attempt to get Dong-sik to talk to him, to be impressed by him. At the time, he’d thought it was so pitiful. Now, it still was the sort of thing that the Dong-sik of the past probably would have considered weak. He tried not to make a face.

Better friends. That was his opening.

He put a hand on In-woo’s wrist. As In-woo stared at him, almost gaping, he took In-woo’s glass, which was still almost full, and drained it, drinking from the same place where In-woo drank. An indirect kiss.

He met In-woo’s slightly widened eyes. “It tastes good.” He licked his lips slowly and deliberately. “Seo In-woo… I’d like for us to be better friends too. Would you like to talk in private?”

In-woo glanced at the bartender, then back at Dong-sik. He smiled. “Ah, of course. Shall we step outside?”

“I thought we could go back to your place,” Dong-sik said. “Friends should see each other’s houses, shouldn’t they? You’ve seen the Yook Meat Republic, and my apartment isn’t anything special. I’d like to see where you live, In-woo. I hear men like you sleep on silk sheets. You probably even have a king-sized bed, huh?”

Maybe he was laying it on a little thick. On the other hand, maybe he wasn’t laying it on thick enough; In-woo still looked mostly confused. But he was nodding and getting up from his seat, so it was working. More or less.

“I’ll drive, then.”

“Of course. You have such a nice car, too.” Dong-sik grinned and nodded like an idiot. Flattery was an important element of seduction, right? If only he were the pushover his coworkers all used to think he was. He found it did not come to him very naturally.

It was a nice car, though. On the ride back to In-woo’s house, he found opportunities to also compliment In-woo’s driving skills, his suit, his taste in alcohol from back at the bar, everything about him. None of the compliments were exactly inaccurate, but they began to get a little embarrassing. On the other hand, In-woo kept on stealing side glances at him, nowhere near as casual as he should have been chatting to a coworker. So at the end of the day, perhaps they were equally unsubtle.

Well, it was for the best when messages were received, right? Seduction wasn’t like murder. No need to catch the victim by surprise.

* * *

In-woo’s house was as neat and elegant as he was, not that Dong-sik had the taste to appreciate it. “Wow… so this is how Director Seo lives…” He turned around in a circle, and when his eyes settled on In-woo again, he noticed that In-woo’s expression was drawn, and his shoulders were set. “Ah? Why so tense, hm?”

In-woo’s smile seemed forced. “It’s nothing. Why did you want to come here, again?”

Dong-sik stepped closer. “Oh… to talk.”

They were very close together now. Close enough to kiss, but Dong-sik wasn’t ready for that yet. Instead, he pulled at the lapels of In-woo’s coat, drawing the coat off him and folding it over his arm. “You should relax, In-woo. I wanted to have a relaxed conversation with you, you understand?”

“Okay.” In-woo’s eyes followed Dong-sik as he draped the coat over a chair. “What about?”

“Relaxed, I said. How can we relax…” Dong-sik stepped close to him again. “…when you’re still wearing your tie?”

He began to untie In-woo’s tie. He could hear—and feel, under his fingers—In-woo’s breath quickening. “Yook Dong-sik, there’s no need.”

Dong-sik took the tie off, folded it, and placed it on a table. He smiled brightly. “I want to be good to you, Director. You’ve been so good to me, haven’t you?”

In-woo nodded, but his brow was furrowed. Dong-sik supposed he could understand. In-woo had been trying to get Dong-sik to like him for weeks, and Dong-sik had been so unreceptive. Of course having Dong-sik suddenly get so interested would fluster him. Poor In-woo.

Dong-sik resolved that, even if this was all really for the money, he would make it good for him. In-woo would have the night of his dreams.

He clapped In-woo on the arm. “Well? Are you going to give me a house tour? I said I wanted to see your bedroom, remember.”

In-woo wordlessly led the way down a hall. The bedroom was like the rest of the house, so neat as to feel unlived in. Rich people’s houses were always like this. Then again, Dong-sik’s own bedroom was very serial killer-chic, so he probably was no one to judge.

He really had to get around to replacing those posters. Why had his past self been so incredibly obvious?

“So this is my bedroom.” In-woo had regained his composure. “Does it meet your expectations?”

Dong-sik nodded distractedly. Now, now was the moment. Now or never. He looked In-woo up and down. Well-tailored pants and shirt over a fit body. Pale skin and a high forehead. He had nice black hair, but it always had gel in it. Dong-sik beckoned him closer, and then ran a hand through that hair, messing it up just a little, pulling some of it out onto his forehead.

In-woo grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down. His eyes had narrowed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

He really was a skittish guy, wasn’t he? With his free hand, Dong-sik pulled at In-woo’s belt, forcing him to step closer. “I said I wanted you to relax, didn’t I? That I wanted to be good to you?”

“Yes.” In-woo’s face was still very solemn.

Dong-sik cupped his cheek. “You once said it yourself, Director. Men like us always get what we want.”

That said, he pulled In-woo down into a kiss.

He hadn’t kissed anyone since losing his memory. He seemed to have decent muscle memory, though, because the motions were instinctive: the press of lip to lip, the slow aggression of his tongue pushing against In-woo’s teeth. He kissed with his eyes closed, so he did not see In-woo’s response, only felt it: his body at first tensing, then slowly relaxing, until at last he responded and kissed back, perhaps a bit more slowly than Dong-sik. Dong-sik sighed and worked at In-woo’s belt. Unbuckling it blind was a bit tricky, but once that was done, it was simple to pull it free of its loops and toss it aside, then to unbutton and unzip In-woo’s pants, reach in, and stroke against the silky fabric of In-woo’s doubtless expensive underwear.

In-woo moaned. He broke away from the kiss and gripped Dong-sik’s shoulders, hard. Dong-sik had known he could have quite a grip when he got excited, but even so, this was strong even for him. His eyes were wild. “Yook Dong-sik,” he breathed. “You really…”

He broke off with a gasp when Dong-sik lightly squeezed his dick through his underwear. His hands loosened and tightened on Dong-sik’s shoulders. Dong-sik hurriedly grabbed his waist, steadying him. “Hey… easy does it. Do you need me to go slower?”

Breathing heavily, In-woo just stared at Dong-sik for a moment. Then he pushed Dong-sik away, but only to pull his pants and underwear off. He sat down on the bed in an almost abrupt movement. “Go on,” he said. “I want to see what you were going to do.”

He had long legs. Of course one could see that when he was wearing pants. You couldn’t see, though, how smooth the skin was on them, or the fine black hair running down the shins. Dong-sik knelt and gripped In-woo’s calves for a moment. They were all taut muscle, as were the thighs. He squeezed them. For a moment he simply appreciated the fact that he had the director of the company, Seo In-woo, who doubtless had numerous admirers at the company and certainly wielded plenty of power both social and financial, completely at his mercy. This was how it felt to be a predator, he thought, a proper predator that preyed on the strong. Even a rich, well-connected, strong and manly individual like In-woo had to submit.

Then In-woo said, “Yook Dong-sik” in a demanding voice, and he remembered what he was doing.

As he stroked In-woo’s dick, he realized he was hard as well. That was only to be expected, of course, but somehow he hadn’t expected it. He’d gone into this thinking solely about how he had to seduce In-woo: the sex had been practically a sexless endeavor, at least when he had first thought about it. But watching In-woo gasp and clutch at the sheets, knowing he had In-woo in his control, was affecting him more than he’d thought he would. Of course he was a predator, and this was a sort of hunt. But the feeling was completely different from targeting Seo Ji-hoon or any of his other rampages. This was sharp, tense and yet relaxing at the same time. Pleasure built in his body even without any attention to it—In-woo’s hands only occasionally came to grab at his shoulders—and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning, and press his knees closer together to keep his legs still.

It seemed there were still things in the world that could excite him. This was, in a way, just a different kind of violence.

In-woo came with a noise that was almost a scream. His hips bucked forward, too, and then he almost fell backward, and Dong-sik stood and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. His heaving breaths slowly turned into laughter, mouth open in a wider grin than Dong-sik had ever seen on him before. His shirt, the only clothing left on him, was damp with sweat; a scent which mingled with the smells of sex and cologne. Dong-sik, still hard, swallowed.

“Yook Dong-sik,” In-woo said. “Wow.” He grabbed Dong-sik and pulled him onto the bed. Then he felt at Dong-sik’s crotch, grinning harder when he saw that Dong-sik was hard. “You really liked that.”

Dong-sik laughed, feeling a little awkward, though why he felt awkward about enjoying sex with the director, he couldn’t have said, except that he hadn’t really thought it would be this enjoyable. “…you’re… attractive,” he managed.

“Am I.” In-woo was still grinning as he pulled Dong-sik’s dick out of his pants. “Do you like me very much, Dong-sik?”

“I…” Dong-sik had a hard time thinking of a proper response when In-woo was touching him, never mind that it was a tricky question to begin with. “Yes,” he decided—that was the point of this, right? For them to get closer? To work on In-woo’s sense of closeness and his ego, so that maybe he’d give Dong-sik the—fuck it, he couldn’t think. “Director Seo is the best,” he said stupidly, then, “Fuck!”

“Oh, no,” In-woo said. “I think the best person—the most fun person—that’s you, Yook Dong-sik. Why are you so much fun?” He leaned over Dong-sik, breathing warm against his neck. “You always surprise me.”

But still, all Dong-sik could say in response was, “Fuck!”

He didn’t manage anything more coherent until after he had come, and even then could barely think for some time after.

* * *

They lay collapsed in bed for a while.

In-woo said, “Was this why you wanted to come over, then?”

Dong-sik said, “…yes.”

“You’re so much fun, Dong-sik.” One of In-woo’s hands lazily groped Dong-sik’s thigh, even though he was still wearing his pants. It was such a fond gesture. Seo In-woo was, for all his nice clothes and fancy bars, a soft person in the end. An ant. But Dong-sik decided he could be fond of ants sometimes. He was fond of his family, after all, and some of his other coworkers. Maybe he could start an ant farm.

In-woo was saying something.

“What?”

“I said, you seemed worried at the bar,” In-woo said. “Dong-sik, we’re so close we’re almost brothers. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Dong-sik’s muscles tightened. He’d almost allowed himself to forget his objective. In a moment of pleasure, he’d forgotten the bad situation he was in. Stupid, stupid, stupid. With his identity at stake, he couldn’t let his focus drop like this!

“Is it money?” In-woo asked. “If there’s anything money can solve…” He made an expansive gesture at the room at large. “…we’re such good friends. I’d even lend you a billion. That’s how I feel about you; what’s mine is yours.”

“A billion, huh.” Dong-sik closed his eyes. “In-woo, don’t worry about me.”

As it turned out, even all this wasn’t enough to get the money he needed. At least he’d enjoyed himself. Unexpectedly, this had turned out to release a lot of the stress he’d been building up, and maybe even rejuvenated his predator’s spirit. After this, even if he had to kill the blackmailer, he felt like maybe he could do it.

“No way. You need more than a billion? What… ten billion?” In-woo seemed to take his answer from Dong-sik’s silence. “Wow. That kind of money isn’t easy to get together. I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t make any promises.”

Sitting up, Dong-sik squeezed In-woo’s hand. “I said you don’t need to worry about it, okay? I didn’t come here to talk about money.” It was a lie, but it made him feel less pathetic. “This was good, right? Here.” He pecked In-woo on the lips. “I’ll head out, then.”

He half-expected In-woo to tell him to stay, but no such invitation was offered. That was for the best, he reminded himself. He had business to take care of, and tonight really had been about business, not romance.

He still felt a slight pang in his heart as he closed the door on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Seo In-woo really thought Yook Dong-sik was asking to go to his house with the intention of killing him tbh.  
> Title is from "My Strange Addiction" by Billie Eilish.


End file.
